Reflection of Light
by LirialRaito
Summary: Seiya reflects on his pain right before Usagi marries Mamoru, and Yaten tell him some things that Usagi confirms later, to help ease Seiya's pain. S/Y, U/M One shot fic, please RxR


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
This is a one shot fic for now; any further parts will be on inspiration and reader appreciation. And yes, I will be doing other Yaten/Seiya fics, for those who asked :)  
  
Hopefully my formatting stayed this time.  
  
  
  
Reflection of Light  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
Seiya stood in the back of the church, pressing himself into a corner and being as invisible as possible. "I can't do this," he whispered miserably, "I can't watch her marry him, and lose every chance I have of gaining her love, and having her shining her wondrous light on my forever"  
  
  
  
He slid his shades back down to cover his eyes and prepared to work his way through the crowd to leave, when the wedding music began to play softly. He stopped in the middle of his progress and turned to see the bridesmaids taking their positions, young Hotaru standing ready as the flower girl.  
  
  
  
Yaten appeared silently at Seiya's side, and he found himself alone in the back with his fellow Senshi. "You know Seiya, her shine… she shines so brightly that she blinds everyone who sees her. Her warmth surpasses everyone else's in her generosity and spirit. Before we came here, Kakyuu- hime blinded us all like Usagi does; we felt cold and lost when she went away. And now with you, Usagi… you're blinded most of all."  
  
  
  
An even greater pain passed across Seiya's face as he glared down at Yaten, wishing desperately that she would leave him alone. Someone she always seemed to know when Seiya was at his lowest, and just how to make him feel even worse. Ever since they were children, training to protect Kakyuu, Yaten had that uncanny ability. : Why does she have to pick on me now, of all places and times?  
  
  
  
"Let me be for once Yaten," was all he said aloud, tears gathering in his blue depths. Yaten tipped her head to the side slightly, regarding Seiya coolly for a moment. Then she placed her arm around one of his and laid her head on his shoulder, shocking him from any further comment.  
  
  
  
"Seiya-chan… the moon reflects the light of the sun, softening it and making the light safe to look at. Usagi shines brighter than anyone I have ever seen, but she too reflects the light of the people who she loves, making her shine blinding to look upon. And I know that her shine blinds you because of it."  
  
At this Yaten moved to stand before Seiya, reaching up and pulling his face down to be closer to her own. She gazed intently into Seiya's eyes, trying to convey what she was thinking, and feeling.  
  
  
  
"Seiya, just because her shine blinds you, doesn't mean that it is the only one, or that you'll be left in the dark when she gets married and we go home. There are plenty of people who would like for you to notice their shine. Will you make me be the one to tell Usagi that you lost your shine because you couldn't have hers? When your friendship with her makes her shine brighter? Would you stop eating pizza if you could no longer eat the palace feasts? Just because this one huge source of light can't be yours, and yours alone, you want to turn from all light. Do you care if you hurt her by doing this? Would you be so selfish as to deny the Earth their future Queen, and guiding light?"  
  
  
  
A blank look spread over Seiya's face as Yaten was talking, then lifted slowly as her words slowly sunk into his mind. "You think I'm being selfish and inconsiderate of how Usagi feels, don't you?"  
  
  
  
Yaten was tempted to slap him, but seeing as how they were at a wedding, she restrained herself. Instead she brought herself even close to Seiya, until they were almost kissing.  
  
  
  
"I'm saying that you might want to consider her feelings before you try to ruin her life, or even cause her pain. She does love you, but not romantically. And are you sure that you're in love with Usagi, and not her purity and light?"  
  
  
  
She closed the final gap, lightly kissing Seiya, and parted with a soft whisper, "You now, your shine blinds me more than hers does. Are you the only thing that should matter to me?"  
  
  
  
With that she slipped away to stand near the front of the room, beside Kakyuu.  
  
  
  
Seiya stared after Yaten and turned to leave when the wedding music grew louder. Mamoru turned back to look at the entrance along with the rest of the guests, smiling brightly as Usagi appeared in the doorway. His joy and hers cut at Seiya's heart, making him feel even lonelier than he had before, but after a few moments of her beautiful face shining… he knew he could never deny this angel the happiness she deserved. Hotaru stepped in front of Usagi as Kenji took his daughter's arm. Hotaru proceeded in front of the bride, tossing out pink and red rose petals. Kenji led Usagi carefully, beaming every bit the proud father. Her simple white gown shimmered with her inner light, the most wonderful thing the guests had ever seen.  
  
Seiya bowed deeply to Usagi as she passed by, and she smiled at him gently as she passed. As she joined Mamoru at the alter the sunlight streamed through the stain glass windows above, illuminating the happy couple.  
  
Usagi glowed even brighter under that light, among her friends and family, and all too soon she and Mamoru had sealed their vows with a kiss. As they stood together for pictures Seiya replayed Yaten's words over and over in his mind, before walking up to Usagi. "Mamoru-san, may I speak with your wife for a moment?" Mamoru looked at him curiously but accented, not that he could have really stopped Usagi from going. Seiya walked outside and Usagi followed.  
  
They stood quietly in the sunlight, and for a while neither spoke. Usagi lifted her bouquet to smell it, reveling in her special day. After awhile Seiya spoke, "You truly shine you know."  
  
Usagi nodded with her sweet smile, "I know… sometimes I get lost in the light, and forget that there are other people who also have shining lights… like you do. But I always strive to remember. After all, I wouldn't shine so brightly if I didn't have my friends around me. I need them and their love, as much as they need mine, to shine so."  
  
They fell quiet again as Seiya once more pondered her words, and those of Yaten. Usagi  
  
shined with her love for her friends, and reflected the shine of their love for her… some  
  
things fit so perfectly.  
  
After several minutes passed he nodded, and turned to kiss her on  
  
the cheek. "Thank you Usagi-chan, I think I finally understand, and can let go."  
  
  
  
He walked back into the church, and after a moment Usagi followed him in to rejoin  
  
her Mamo-chan.  
  
= = =  
  
Three years later  
  
Epilog  
  
On Kinmosueko Sailor Star Fighter stared into the night sky, toward the direction of Earth. In her mind she could see the blue planet sparkling with her light. A light wind  
  
blew, making Seiya's hair move as she stood there. With a smile she turned her attention  
  
toward the palace, where her Princess and friends were waiting. She missed the  
  
Odangoed one, but even through all the distance she could still feel her shine. It was  
  
never truly gone… Yaten had been right.  
  
As she walked back toward the path leading into the castle a solitary figure stood waiting  
  
for her, as she always did since they had returned to Kinmosueko. Healer glared at  
  
Fighter before moving forward to hug her, and chastising her. "Geez Fighter, you're  
  
outside all the time.. and at this late, the cold might make you sick. I don't want to have  
  
to heal your lazy ass so you'll stop whining when you do get sick."  
  
Fighter just returned the embrace, and leaned down to whisper into Healer's ear.  
  
"You know you worry about me because you care for me, not because I'm annoying  
  
when I'm sick."  
  
She tilted Healer's head up, and planted a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"I would have told you this before now, except… I was never ready. But seeing you so  
  
worried about me takes away my doubts Healer. I love you, my shining star."  
  
Healer smiled brightly and kissed Fighter back, before taking her hand, "I love you too  
  
Fighter. I'm glad I can say it now without causing you pain. Now, lets go to dinner before  
  
we worry our Princess, shall we?"  
  
Hand in hand they entered the Royal Palace, and Seiya cast a last glance at the sky where  
  
Earth would be. : Thank you Usagi, for showing me your love and light. I hope I can  
  
make Yaten as happy as Mamoru has made you.::  
  
  
  
--The End.  
  
= = =  
  
Tadaa! My first one shot ficcie :) 


End file.
